


Diversion

by Marnie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Light cum kink, Multiple Orgasms, Quickies, Service Top, haha idk how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marnie/pseuds/Marnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are well aware that parading around the apartment in nothing but a towel is just asking for Bill to decend upon you when you put it on, but you do it anyway. </p><p>You'll never say it out loud, but you like teasing him. After your morning shower, you'd walked past him in your towel, and flashed him a coy smile on your way to the kitchen to cook breakfast. When he follows you into the kitchen and presses himself against you, effectively trapping you against the counter, you know you're not getting to class anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo i have no excuse for this ha ha i am trash

You are well aware that parading around the apartment in nothing but a towel is just asking for Bill to decend upon you when you put it on, but you do it anyway.

You'll never say it out loud, but you like teasing him. After your morning shower, you'd walked past him in your towel, and flashed him a coy smile on your way to the kitchen to cook breakfast. When he follows you into the kitchen and presses himself against you, effectively trapping you against the counter, you know you're not getting to class anytime soon.

"Bill," you sigh. He presses his nose into the column of your neck, breathing in your scent. "I've got class soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Bill says, dismissively. He runs a hand over your hip and underneath your fluffy towel, teasingly pulling it over the curve of your ass. He grinds his hips against you, and you gasp at the feeling of his cock brushing against your skin, semi-hard and straining against the worn fabric of his sweatpants.

"You feel what you do to me, kid?" He whispers into your ear.

You whimper and make to turn around in the space of his arms, wanting to see his face. Something about that nickname drives you wild. It had annoyed you at first—Bill doesn't appear to be much older than you—but now it just makes your knees weak.

"No," he says, firm. His hands are on your hips, gripping just tight enough to restrict your movements. 

"I want to see you," you whine.

He shushes you gently, and you settle against the counter. You hear a thump, which causes you to jolt. You glance over your shoulder, but the only thing in your vision is Bill's face. He peers back at you, one eye fogged over and the other a pretty golden-brown. The sunlight filtering in through the nearby windows catches on his warm bronze skin and curly blonde hair. He smiles at you, dazzling as ever, and you feel your worry melt away.

"Like this, kitten," he murmurs, pressing his warm palm into your back so that you will rest your hands on the kitchen counter. He kicks your feet further apart with his own. He pulls the towel from your body and places it on the counter, cooing at the sight of your trembling.

Bill presses against you, fully hard now, and you squirm to find the right angle for his clothed erection to press against your wet pussy. You moan at the feeling of his hardness pressing against your clit. He groans, voice low. One hand cups your breast, his thumb rubbing small circles over the hardened peak of your nipple. The other slides down your back.

You cry out when Bill licks a warm path up your neck, pausing at your ear to nibble at the lobe.

"I'm going to have you just like this. This is what you get for teasing me." He whispers.

You're about to reply, but another series of loud thumps reaches your ear. Bill tenses against you.

"Did you hear that?" You ask, swallowing. Was it the neighbors, pounding against the wall?

"It's nothing. Just a NUISANCE being NOISY," He practically yells, the emphasis he places on certain words decidedly pointed.

"Maybe we should—" 

"Shh. I said I'd have you, and I will."

He pulls away from you, and you let out a discontented whine. You hear a shuffling of fabric. A moment later, Bill's hands are on the globes of your ass, spreading them apart. You squeal in embarrassment.

"Relax," he laughs. His voice is coming from beneath you. "Nothing I haven't seen before, trust me. Now... Pop your hips out for me, kid."

You do as he asks, feeling a little shy.

"You can ride me if you need to. I can take it," he tells you, spreading your folds with his thumbs. Blushingly, you nod. You don't let Bill do this for you too often. You're always afraid of how you look, or how you smell, even though it feels incredible and you know Bill couldn't care less.

He presses his face against your pussy, tongue delving between your swollen folds. You let out a high moan, your fingers curling against the counter. His tongue slides from your lips down to your aching hole, dipping teasingly inside. Your hips jolt, and Bill moans. The vibrations feel heavenly. His tongue glides up and catches on your clit, swirling over the nub in concentrated circles. You're sensitive, always have been, so such direct attention to your clit brings a pleasure bordering on pain. 

"Bill, please, I'm—" you gasp. You're trying hard to resist the urge to circle your hips into his face. His tongue flattens against your folds, sliding up and down, and you press your face into your arm to muffle your pleased cries.

When you cum, color bursts behind your eyes. Your hands scrabble for purchase, and your hips buck almost involuntarily as you chase your high. You really wish that Bill were facing you so you could clutch onto him. You get really needy during and after orgasm. Bill works you through your climax, tongue flicking against your clit until you have to beg him to stop due to the sensitivity. He moves his face away from you, and then slides two fingers inside you without warning, causing you to gasp as your contractions begin anew.

"Bill, oh my god, oh," you whimper, your hips twitching.

"Is that good, doll? Huh? It's okay, I have you," Bill says, soothingly. His voice is husky with want. He stands, fingers still gently thrusting into your wet heat. He reaches for your towel and wipes his face off. When you turn your head for a kiss, you can taste yourself on his lips and it ratchets your arousal up further.

"Are you ready for me, kid? Can you take my cock?" He asks, thrusting his hips against you for emphasis. He's naked, you notice absently. He must have undressed while you weren't paying attention. You nod, moaning when he pulls his fingers out of you. He presses them against your lips and you eagerly accept them into your mouth, sucking your slick off of his skin. You swirl your tongue around them, and Bill groans, his forehead falling against the back of your head.

"When you get home today, I want you to suck me like that," he says, conversationally. "I love to see you on your knees for me, doll. I love watching your lips around my cock. You're always so good to me. Would you like that? Want me to cum in your mouth?" 

He's positioning himself as he talks, tilting your hip with one hand. You suck on his fingers as he pulls them from your mouth with a wet pop. You don't have to see him to know what he's doing—grabbing the shaft of his cock and giving it a few pumps for momentary relief, before he lines his head up with your entrance.

"Yes," you cry out, pillowing your head in your arms.

"Don't do that. Let me hear you." He orders. There's a borderline growl in his voice.

You're too far gone to hear the hurried footsteps behind you. You don't hear them pause. You don't catch Bill looking over his shoulders with a piercing glare. You just notice that he's stopped, so you squirm and call out his name.

He soothes you with a hand on the back of your neck, something that makes you melt no matter the circumstances. Once you're completely calm, he cradles your hips and pushes himself inside you, and you're so wet that he slides in on one thrust, thick cock stretching your walls deliciously. He lets out a loud swear once he's balls deep, and you throw your head back against his shoulders.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me, doll." Bill growls, pressing kisses into your sweaty skin. He starts up a punishing rhythm. It's like he always knows what you need, whether it's a fast, hard fuck or slow lovemaking. He pulls you back onto his cock with each thrust, and you wiggle your hips just so each time your ass rests in the cradle of his hips. You squeeze him tightly each time he pulls out, causing him to release his own wrecked moans. 

When he shifts his angle slightly, your brows furrow and you whimper, your hand slapping onto the counter. "Right there, Bill. Right there!" You cry.

"Found it." Bill says, sounding smug. 

His cock brushes against the sensitive spot inside you each time he thrusts inside, causing your walls to flutter. There's a tightness in your belly that's coiling inside you. 

"Are you gonna cum for me? Yeah? Cum for me, doll," Bill commands you. One hand presses into your lower belly, the other slides down to where you're joined, fingers finding your clit, pulling the hood back and rubbing over it, and you're gone.

Bill holds you as you through your climax, timing his thrusts to match each contraction. You cry out his name, your hands flying to where his rests on your belly. It feels like it'll never end.

He's still thrusting when you come down from your high, and though you want to lay your head down, you place your hands back on the counter and meet every one of his thrusts. It isn't long before he's cumming, too, hips stuttering against you. He groans your name as he fills you, pressing you back against him. You can feel his warm cum spill out of your walls to trail down your thighs, and you're almost embarrassed by how arousing this is to you.

Bill pulls out of you with a sigh. You playfully clench around his softened member as he does so, causing him to gasp when it twitches in response. He lightly smacks your ass in reprimand, and you giggle. He reaches for your towel once again, wiping at your spent pussy.

"You look good like this." He sounds so proud.

"Can I see you now?" You ask.

He pauses, as if waiting for something, and then he agrees. You turn to face him, and he props you up onto the counter. You blush as he spreads your thighs with your hands and observes you, looking inordinately pleased with himself. You gasp when he reaches out to touch your folds.

"Are you sore?" He asks, spreading you. He'd cleaned you with the towel, but you swear you can feel some of his cum oozing out of you. You want to hide your face.

"Just a little." You answer.

"Good." He says.

When he's done looking at you, he leans in for a kiss, which you eagerly return. 

"I'm gonna be so late for my next class," you whisper against his lips, giggling at the salacious grin he gives you.

"Stick with me, kid. I'm all you need," Bill tells you, patting your thigh.

You kiss him again. "I wonder what was up with the neighbors." 

"Guess they don't understand that a deal is a deal." He says, darkly.

"What?" You ask him, stroking a hand up and down his arm. He can be really strange at times. He shakes his head and laughs.

"Nothing at all. Don't you worry about them!" He says, silencing any further questions with another kiss. You'll let it slide, for now. You wrap your arms around his neck and press your face into his skin. It's enough to just be close to him, in this moment. The questions can wait until later. 

**Author's Note:**

> the story behind this is that bill has been trying to dial back the Demon Stuff in order to keep reader safe but he still occasionally makes deals w humans and monsters. the night before, he brought some in to make deals while the reader was asleep so he's distracting you as they leave bc he doesn't want you to see them. and he also doesn't want them to see you either because he's a little possessive. so win win kinda. ps i kinda edited this but there are still errors most likely.
> 
> please comment if you have the time!!


End file.
